Welcome to Republic City High
by secretdream1
Summary: This story used to be clank2662's story but now its mine. Basically its about Mako and Korra's life in high school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! This story used to belong to clank2662 but since he put it up for adoption, I adopted it! From chapter 1-8 is clank2662s writing but chapter 9 and the other chapters that are in progress will be my writing. Hope u enjoy this story! Don't forget to follow, review and favorite :)

It started out as a normal week at Republic City High, that was until the most popular girl in the high school's boyfriend came back from his mother and father's funeral. Then the most popular girl in school life was turned upside down.

(line break)

Korra (who was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans), stood there as she watched her boyfriend, Nato, walk through the front doors of the high school.

"Nato" said Korra before hugging her boyfriend, "I missed you".

Nato says nothing and pushes her out of his way and walks to class.

Korra looks at him as he walks away with worry in her eyes.

The following day, Korra instead of a tank top or a t-shirt, she was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt.

Her best friend, Asami looked at her and asked, "Why the long sleeves?".

"I just felt like wearing them" she lied, the night before she walked to Nato's and tried to talk to him but, he wasn't in a talking mood and so when he had enough he punched Korra in the stomach and then punched her arm, that left a nasty bruise, she quickly left and sat in her bed and cried herself asleep.

Asami knowing that it didn't concern her dropped the subject and went back to paying attention in class.

Korra rubbed the bruise on her arm as it started to hurt again.

The nextfew days Korra continued to wear long sleeve shirts to school as she was abused even more.

It continued until Nato did it to Korra in her room.

"GET OUT" cried Korra as she crumpled in pain.

" B****, don't-"

"Korra are y-" said Korra's older brother, Randy.

Randy saw Korra in pain and Nato standing up, he put two and two together and tackled him and began to beat the living s*** out of Nato.

'RANDY STOP IT, STOP IT" yelled Korra.

Randy stopped punchinh Nato as he fell unconscious, "How many times has he done this to you"

"Three, three times not including this time"

"If I ever see him touch you ever again, there won't be a force on this earth that will stop me. Do you understand?"

Korra nodded.

Randy picked up Nato and flung the a%^$ole out the door. "DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU, B******"

After that day, Randy became very protective of Korra, and Nato and Korra broke up the next morning, and Nato got a black eye from Korra to make sure he got the message.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter so enjoy!

Two new kids pulled up in their cars to school, the black haired one in his usual style was Mako, the other was Bolin, they are the Anderson brothers.

"So this Republic City High. This gonna be interesting" said Bolin.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" said Mako.

Mako and Bolin, walk thru the front doors and head to the Auditorium, they got lost (they're from the Fire Nation) and asked a girl which way is the auditorium, "Right down the hall".

"Thanks, we're new here, I'm Mako, Mako Anderson, and this is my brother Bolin"

"Hi, I'm Korra, Korra Hishoragi"

"Nice to meet you Korra" said Mako as he blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Mako" said Korra, also blushing.

"Well I gotta see you around" said Korra.

"See ya..." said Mako.

Korra POV

'No, I can't like someone not since Nato...' thought Korra.

Mako POV

'She's really beautiful...No Mako keep your head straight. It's my first day I can't ruin it' thought Mako.

General POV

The rest of the day up until lunch was really uneventful.

Korra sat by Asami at there own table when Korra spotted Mako and Bolin, and she waved them over.

"Hey Mako what's up"

"Not much"

"Korra. who's your friend here?" asked Asami.

"Oh, this is Mako and Bolin Anderson, they're from the Fire Nation" said Korra. "Mako, Bolin, this is my best friend Asami Sato".

"Nice to meet you, Asami" said Mako.

"Hello" said Bolin, who couldn't hide his blushing.

The little group talked about little things about annoying teachers are and what not, until...

"Hey Korra, who's that guy who just walked in? He's giving you a ugly look" asked Mako.

Korra turned and took a quick look, "Umm, that's my ex-boyfriend, Nato Shirami, he's been giving me that look since we broke up".

Mako just shrugged it off and went back to his sandwich.

He keep an eye on Nato, until Nato got up and made a beeline for Korra.

Mako got ready to get up if he came near her.

Korra noticed this and took a quick glance behind her and saw Nato coming. She was about to get up when Nato put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat and whispered "Where do you think yo-"

He didn't finish because a fist met his face, Mako's face.

"Why you little..." said Nato.

"Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you" threatened Mako.

"You'll regret that" said Nato before storming off.

Then, Randy came walking over and glanced at Mako, "Why did you that?"

"He looked like he was threatening her so, I threatened him"

"You got guts new kid, and thanks for helping my sister out there"

Randy walked back to his friends' table and Korra stopped blushing.

"Thanks for the help Mako but, I can take care of myself"

"Ok, I'll remember that".

Mako POV

'I promise he won't touch you ever again' thought Mako.

The following two periods were agonizing as he didn't have them with...Korra

'Dang it, I can't stop think about her' thoght Mako as he mentally slapped himself.

As the bell rang for the final period Mako realized he was in the same class with Korra, he felt at ease knowing she was okay.

Korra POV

Korra saw Mako in her final period, she felt her heart skip a beat, 'No I can't and I don't'

General POV

After class, Mako walked with Korra out ot the parking lot. Korra walked over to her motorcycle and said bye to Mako as he got into his red fox Ford F-150 extended Crew cab edition. Mako chuckled as she drove off, he really liked that girl, but she like him.


	3. Chapter 3

So Korra rides off and Mako just looks at her as she rides off into the distance. He turns to go to his truck and sees Nato leaning on his truck.

"Hey Dumbass, you want to get between me and my girlfriend, your crazy so I'll just bust your skull and I won't kill you" said Nato, as he cracked his knuckles.

Mako just started backing up, until he backed up to the but, Nato just kept advancing.

Nato swung at Mako's head, but Mako ducked and gave him an uppercut right to the chin.

Nato started staggering back and Mako just took the chance to kick him in the stomach and dash for his truck and took off out of there.

"Shit, this is going to suck" said Mako to himself.

The next day, Mako walked into school, limping on his left leg that he sprained running from Nato.

Korra waved to him and he limped his way over to Korra.

"What happened to you?" asked Korra.

"Nothing, I just sprained my ankle"

"Doing what?"

"Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope, so what happened?"

Mako sighed, "Your Ex, he tried to bash my skull in"

Korra went and got her worried face on, "Why?"

"Because... I was talking to you and... because i punched him in the face"

"Mako, I g-gotta go, see ya later" said Korra before running down the hall.

'Now, I know I have to stay away from Mako' thought Korra.

'I love her but... I don't want Nato or anyone coming in between us to hurt her' thought Mako.

After school (there were football tryouts and Mako made the team for QB), Mako was walking out of the locker room and saw Nato yelling in Korra's face. That was the final straw. Mako dropped his stuff and tackled him (tackled him like an elephant) and began beating the life, (not the shit out of him like Randy), out of Nato. Korra just slumped to the ground and started crying. Mako gave Nato another punch to make sure he was unconscious and ran next to Korra.

"Its okay now" said Mako with a very soft voice. Korra grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried in his arms. He held her tight. "He won't bother you ever again". Korra looked up at him and Mako at her he put his forehead on her's and he started to lean down and she leaned up until they kissed, (Hurray!)

Korra quickly broke it and said "T-thanks" and ran off.

"Korra wait"

But she was already gone.

Mako knew then and there I can't hide these feelings. I love Korra Hishoragi.


End file.
